


Break Me, Love Me, Hold Me

by HazzaBearsSlut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Couch Sex, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Felching, Happy Ending, M/M, Make up sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry, a lot of crying, depressed, okay, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaBearsSlut/pseuds/HazzaBearsSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry leaves Louis after Louis posts about how Larry Stylinson is bullshit. It was the biggest mistake either of them ever made. Make up sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me, Love Me, Hold Me

'Larry stylinson is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard'.

Harry was laying in bed, crying. He physically and emotionally hurt. He read the words over and over to see if they were actually real. If Louis, his Louis, actually said that. Harry was scared for Louis to come home, he didn't know if he could handle it. He knew Louis would say he didn't mean it, that it was just to get the press off of his back, or that management made him, but Harry wasn't okay with this one, not at all. Harry loved Louis, but he often wondered if them being together was worth all of this pain. 

\--

"Babe, I'm home!" Louis called out. Harry didn't move, he stayed where he was. "Already in bed, beautiful?" Louis asked, entering Harry's room. "Go sleep in your own room tonight, Louis." Harry said, quietly. "Baby, if this is about me cancelling our date earlier, you know that I didn't have a choice, I really am sorry." Louis said. "This isn't about the stupid date. I don't care about that." Harry snapped. "Baby-" "Don't call me that." Harry said. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, turning on the light and sitting down on the bed next to Harry. "Please tell me whats going on." Louis said. Harry sat up, facing away from Louis. "I'm not your baby. I'm not your boyfriend." Harry said. "W-what? H-harry, tell me w-what I did, let m- let me fix it, baby, don't leave me, what did I do?" Louis begged. "Get out of my room, Louis." Harry said. "Baby-" "Get the fuck out!" Harry yelled. Louis was crying as he left Harry's room, going to his own. 

\--

"He just broke up with me, he didn't say why, he just said that he's not my boyfriend and told me to leave and-" Louis sobbed. "I was so happy to come home and see him, I had a long day and I dont know what I did, I mean, I cancelled a date because I had to record something at the last minute but he said he didn't care about that and-" "Louis, honey, you need to calm down, you're going to hyperventilate. I dont know why he would just do that, but there has to be a reason." Liam said. "I don't know what to do." Louis sobbed, falling forward on Liam's chest.

\--

"So tell me about this whole Larry Stylinson thing." The interviewer asked. "Bullshit." Harry said, crossing his arms. Louis stayed silent, shifting in his seat, pressing further into Liam. "Is that how you feel about it, too, Louis?" Louis' eyes were glassy as he just shrugged. " 's stupid." He whispered. 

\--

Louis never stayed home anymore, considering him and Harry lived together. He stayed at Niall's mostly, getting drunk every night. All he did was drink and cry, he didn't talk or go out when the other boys did. He wasn't Louis anymore.

Harry couldn't look at Louis. Harry got so angry around him, he just chose not to acknowledge him. He laid in bed when he got home and just sometimes cried. He missed Louis so much. He missed his kisses and his smile and his voice and sometimes Harry just wanted to go find him and kiss him, but he never did. 

\--

Two months after they broke up, Louis started staying at home again.  
He mostly stayed in his room, unless he needed to use the restroom or get something to eat, so he occasionally crossed Harry's path, but never talked to him or acknowledged him. 

\--

"Louis." Harry said, knocking on Louis' door. "Come in." Louis said nervously. Harry came in, surprised at how clean Louis' room was. "Um... Its your month.. To um... Pay the electric bill." Harry said. Louis pulled his wallet out of his pocket, tossing it at Harry. "Debit card." Louis said, staring at his phone. Harry opened Louis' wallet, getting his debit card out, noticing the condoms in his wallet. All Harry could think was, who did Louis need condoms for? Him and Louis never used condoms, so who did he buy them for? Harry tossd his wallet back, taking his debit card to type in for the bill.

\--

"Harry, do you have my- oh, um.. I'm... I'm sorry." Louis said, covering his eyes. "Nothing you haven't seen before." Harry said, continuing to dig through his drawers to get boxers. "What do you need?" He asked. "M-my debit card." Louis said, slowly uncovering his eyes, looking away while Harry put his boxers on. "Yeah, lemme get it." He said. 

"Harry, can I... Can I ask you a question?" Louis asked. "Go head." Harry said. "Why, um... Why did you break up with me?" Louis asked. "You really don't know?" Harry laughed, and ow, that hurt Louis. He felt his eyes getting glassy as he looked down at his feet. "I'm clueless." Louis said. "Larry Stylinson is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." Harry said, getting Louis' debit card off of his desk. Louis flinched at that, his heart sinking. "It wasn't bullshit to me." Louis whispered. 

"No, Louis. It wasn't bullshit to me. You said that it was bullshit. I loved you." Harry said, holding out the debit card. "L-loved?" Louis whimpered. "Loved." Harry said, quietly. Louis suddenly remembered. He remembered typing out the sentence and debating whether or not he should post it. "Harry." Louis suddenly pleaded.

"You know that I didn't mean that post, you know that it was to keep people from finding out, you know how much you mean to me, Harry, I would never hurt you like that, not on purpose." Louis said. "Louis, its too late now. I'm over it. I'm not mad at you anymore. Honestly I thought we'd be back together the day after that happened, but you never tried to get me back." Harry shrugged. "So you don't... You don't love me anymore?" Louis asked. Harry frowned. "I'm sorry, Louis." Harry whispered. Louis shook his head, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Don't be sorry. I'm the idiot who fucked it up." Louis said, turning around, leaving the room. 

\--

Louis felt ten times more heart broken than before. He felt so weak. He laid in bed, ignoring the world, smoking a five or six joints a day to keep his mind off of Harry. He was too skinny, and even though the weed made him hungry, he didn't eat. He had dark circles under his eyes and he left his room only when necessary. He knew his break would be over soon and he would have to start recording start touring, but he didn't care about that.

\--

"Louis, get up." Louis jolted up, looking around. "Come on, Louis, there's really bad weather, we need to go to the basement." Harry said,using his phone flashlight to shine on Louis. Louis laid back down, turning away from Harry. "I'd rather die in the storm, but thanks anyway." Louis said. "Louis, get up, right now." Harry said, sternly. Louis ignored him, waiting for him to go away. He let an annoyed shout as Harry picked him up, carrying him down to the basement. "Put me down, you fucking prick!" Louis shouted. Harry tossed him onto the couch as if it were nothing. "You could've at least brought some fucking weed if I'm gonna have to be down here with you." Louis growled, standing up. 

"Shut up, Louis, I'm just trying to protect you." Harry said. "Protect me from what?" Louis asked, rolling his eyes. Louis jumped at the loud roll of thunder, letting out a small whimper. "I know you, Louis, I know how scared you are." Harry said, gently pushing Louis back onto the couch, leaning down and connecting their lips. Louis was quick to thread his fingers through Harry's curls, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "H-harry, what... what are you doing?" Louis breathed, pulling away. "I love you, Louis. So much." Harry whispered. "I love you, too." Louis whispered. "God, I missed you so much. I-i never stopped loving you, I promise, you're my baby, my everything, I love you, so so much, baby boy." Harry breathed, kissing his neck, down to his collarbone. "I missed you too, so much, I love you." Louis sobbed. "Baby, stop crying. I'm here now, I'll never leave again, I promise." Harry said, cupping his cheeks. "I love you so much." Louis whispered. "I love you, too." Harry whispered back, leaning in to kiss him again. 

"My beautiful boy." Harry whispered, moving down to kiss his neck again. "Mine." He mumbled, biting down on Louis' sweet spot. "Y-yours." Louis whimpered. Harry pulled away from the newly formed bruise, kissing down Louis' stomach. "Tell me, baby, did you touch yourself while I was gone?" Harry asked. Louis quickly shook his head, already panting. "Mm, what about those condoms I saw in your wallet? You have any flings?" Harry growled, pulling Louis' sweatpants down. "No, daddy." Louis whined, bucking his hips up. Harry pulled away from him completely, quickly turning Louis to lay down on the couch, crawling on top of him, leaning down to kiss him again. "D-daddy, I-I need you, p-please." Louis moaned into the kiss. "You'll have me baby, I have to get you ready first." Harry said, leaning back, settling himself between Louis' legs. Harry reached up to put two fingers in louis' mouth, letting him suck and lick them eagerly. "Good boy." Harry said, pulling them out. He reached down, gently circling the hole with his finger, making Louis push back, trying to get them in. "Baby, be patient." Harry said. Louis let out a small whine, closing his eyes and trying to be patient. He let out a long whine as Harry slowly pushed his middle finger in. Louis had tears falling down his cheeks, he missed this, he missed Harry, he missed every single little tiny detail about him, and he missed this feeling, he missed this love. 

"You're so pretty, princess." Harry whispered, beginning to thrust his finger at a steady pace, avoiding Louis' prostate. Louis let out whines, gripping the cushion and arch his back. "Wow, baby, you're tighter than I remember." Harry smirked, pressing a small kiss to his thigh. "H-harry, p-please kiss me." Louis whined. Harry moved up, still fingering him open, kissing him gently, Louis whimpering and whining into the kiss. Harry continued to kiss him, slowly adding another finger, smirking ad Louis breathed profanities into the kiss, digging his nails into Harry's bicep. Louis loved the burn of the stretch, he always had, and he hadn't felt this in so long and he was in pure bliss. Harry crooked his fingers, kissing Louis slowly and full of love. "Please, please, please," Louis begged, pushing back on Harry's fingers. Harry pulled away, kissing Louis collarbone as he pushed in the last finger. Louis threw his head back, grinding down, wanting harry to fuck him as soon as possible. "Daddy, please." Louis whined. 

"Be patient, princess." Harry said into his skin, spreading his fingers, twisting them. "I missed you so much, Harry." Louis whined. "I missed you, too, baby, I missed you so much." Harry said, gently pulling his fingers out, making Louis cry out. Harry quickly took his clothes off, climbing back onto the couch. "Wanna ride you." Louis said, sitting up crawling into Harry's lap. Harry slowly kissed him as Louis sunk down on his dick, moaning into Harry's mouth. "Mm, baby, you're so tight for me, princess." Harry groaned as Louis buried his face in Harry's neck. He stayed still for a while, Harry's hands slowly and gently rubbing his back and sides. He sucked in a sharp breath as Louis lifted his hips up before slamming back down. "Fuck." Louis whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. "You're so beautiful, baby." Harry whispered as Louis started bouncing at a steady rhythm, biting down on Harry's neck. Louis let out a loud moan as Harry hit his prostate, trembling in pleasure. Harry gently gripped his hips, beginning to fuck up into Louis. 

"Yes, yes, yes, please, oh God, Harry, yes!" Louis cried. Louis had tears streaming down his cheeks, letting out little 'uhs' every time he meet Harry's thrusts. "I-i'm so close, daddy I'm so- fuck yes," Louis whined as Harry wrapped his hand around Louis' dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Oh, Harry, I love you, I love you, yes, fuck, I love you!" Louis screamed, arching his back as he came on his stomach and Harry's chest. He let out a whine as Harry kept fucking up into him, falling limp on Harry's shoulder. He let out gentle whimpers as Harry finished inside of him, biting down on Louis' shoulder. "I love you so much, princess." He moaned, softly. "I love you, too." Louis breathed. He let out a soft whimper as Harry pulled out of him, feeling full of Harry's seed. Harry reached over, grabbing his shirt and beginning to wipe Louis' cum off of them, still holding Louis.

  "Baby, I'm going to lift you off me so I can finish cleaning you." Harry said, pressing a gentle kiss to his head. "No, no, please don't let me go." Louis whined. "Baby, I'll hold you when I'm done, I promise." Harry said, picking him up to move him, anyway. Harry laid him down on to the couch, lifting up his legs over Harry's shoulders so that Harry was between Louis' thighs, his hole completely exposed to him. He leaned down, licking at some of the cum leaking, before licking a strip over Louis' hole, making him whine. "Too much." Louis whined as Harry began licking the cum out of him. Harry continued, Louis trying to wriggle away. "P-please, H-Haz, I can't, I can't," Louis whined. Harry continued licking in, hands holding Louis' hips still. He quickly removed one hand, pushing his middle finger back in, swishing the cum around, pressing against his prostate. Louis was whining, gripping his hair, tears streaming down his face.

"Too much, too much, too much!" Louis cried, bucking back as Harry rubbed his prostate, Louis' dick beginning to perk up in interest. Harry pressed kisses to Louis' thighs, sucking dark marks into them as he fingered Louis, the cum making great lube. "Cum for me again, princess." Harry spoke, voice deep and raspy. "C-can't, 's too much, can't." Louis sobbed. Harry leaned forward, taking Louis' dick into his mouth, Louis letting out a sharp cry, bucking his hips into Harry's mouth. "Please, please, please, I n-need, I need- please." Harry bobbed his head, swallowing around Louis as Louis tugged his curls, trying to get him off of him. "Close, 'm close, so close." Louis whined, bucking his lips lazily. Harry pressed his finger against Louis' prostate, deep throating him. Louis came with a shudder and a shout, throwing his head back and arching his back. Harry swallowed all that Louis gave him, fingering him through his orgasm. He finally pulled his fingers out, leaving Louis a sweaty, panting mess. "You okay, princess?" Harry whispered, moving up to gently brush the sweaty hair away from Louis' eyes. Louis didn't respond, reaching out for Harry. Harry leaned forward, kissing Louis. Louis didn't kiss back, he didn't have the energy, he just part his lips, letting Harry's tongue explore his mouth. 

After a while, Louis began responding, kissing Harry lazily. "Baby, we should sleep." Harry whispered, pulling away. "Want you to hold me." Louis whispered. "I'll hold you, baby. Let me pull the bed out, baby? You have to get up for a minute." Harry said. Louis nodded, pushing himself up and shuffling away from the couch, collapsing into the beanbag on the other side of the room while Harry threw the couch cushions off of the couch, pulling the bed out. He looked over at Louis who was a few seconds from passing out on the beanbag chair. Harry went and scooped him up, laying him on the bed, before going to the closet to get a few pillows and some blankets, making the bed with Louis still on it. "Harry, I need you to hold me." Louis said, putting his arms out. "I'm here, baby, I'm right here." Harry said, crawling into the bed, putting his arms around Louis, pulling him into his chest. "I'm so sorry for everything I didn't to you." Louis whispered. "I overreacted, princess. I should have never left you." Harry whispered. "I love you so much." Louis said, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck. 

"I love you more." Harry whispered. Louis let out a small giggle, gently biting Harry's neck. "What's so funny, princess?" Harry asked, smiling at the sound of his laugh. "I'm just so happy." Louis whispered, wriggling out of Harry's arms, only to straddle his stomach. "Baby, we're supposed to be going to sleep." Harry chuckled. Louis leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before moving to kiss his neck. "Who cares about sleep? I just want to mark you up." Louis said, biting him again. "Why are you suddenly so hyper, princess?" Harry laughed. Louis pulled away, looking at the dark mark he left. "Because I love you." He giggled. "I love you, too, baby." Harry said.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling, kissing, talking, and leaving love bites on each other. They were so happy. It was just harry and Louis and that's all they cared about.


End file.
